The present invention relates to a fastener integrally made of synthetic resin such as nylon or propylene, for binding a plurality of or a plurality of pairs of products including particularly towels or socks, permitting to remove itself from the product, when releasing this binding, or by simply cutting its head by hand.
For example, fasteners made of synthetic resin is normally used to attach a price tag or a label to the product, or to bind a plurality of or a plurality of pairs of towels or socks.
And, as for a fastener used mainly for attaching a price tag, called "tag pin", an assembly of fasteners are molded integrally with molecular oriented thermoplastic synthetic resin such as nylon, by forming a bar in T at one extremity of an elongated filament part, by forming the whole in H by providing a flat head at the other extremity, and in a state where 50 to 150 fasteners are planted on a linkage rod (member corresponding to a backbone) by intermediate of a linkage portion disposed at the center of the bar, and moreover, the filament part is made thinner and more tough by extending by a predetermined factor.
Recently, a plurality of towels, socks or other textile products are sold lumped together and, for this effect, a method has became adopted for binding a plurality of or a plurality of pairs of towels or other textile products, by shortening the filament part of fastener for attaching the price tag than the one for attaching the price tag.
For attaching such fastener to a textile product or the like, an assembly of fastener is charged in a pistol type applicator device, a hollow needle fitted to the tip of this applicator device is penetrated into a plurality of or a plurality of pairs of piled up towels, socks or other textile products and, then, the bar of a single fastener is fixed at the back of the textile product by pushing it out of the hollow needle tip by gripping a lever protruding in front of a grip portion, and the bar pushed out from the hollow needle restores its original form by the spring stress of a junction portion with the filament part, namely, so that the bar will be directed forming a T-form in respect of the filament part and fixed to the back side of stocks or towels.
As described above, when textile products are bundled, as the fastener penetrates into compressed textile products, its head and bar will be fixed eating into both faces of such textile products.
The fastener used for attaching the price tag has a relatively long filament part between the product and its head, and the price tag is supported loosely in respect of the filament part, so it is necessary to cut the filament part with scissors or a knife to cut off the price tag from the product for removing the fastener.
On the other hand, as mentioned above, if a plurality of towels or other compressible textile products are bundled in a condition tighten by driving a fastener into them, its head and bar bite into both faces of the textile products leaving no room for operating scissors or a knife if one wants to cut the fastener.
Also, it is difficult to tear off the head by stress, because it leaves little portion to grasp by hand. In other words, as the filament part is made as strong as a silken gut by extension, it can only be broken by a tensile strength of equal or superior to 10 kg, giving damages to the textile product.
Thus, if soft towels, socks or other textile products are bundled using a fastener with a short filament part, its head and bar positioned on the face and back of such bundle will bite into the towel surface and be buried therein. This small bar (0.8 mm in diameter, 9 mm in length) can not possibly be held by finger tips and, moreover, even its head having an area relatively larger than said bar can hardly be pinched with finger tips and, it can not be torn off by hands.
Therefore, the tip of scissors or a knife can not reach at the filament part of a fastener buried in the textile product and, if one try to cut by stress the filament part with scissors penetrated into the textile product, fibers of towels or other the textile products may be cut out.
On the other hand, conventionally, an idea of fastener of attaching the price tag has been proposed to leave a non extended portion on a portion of the head side of the filament part and to dispose a small diameter cutting portion on this non extended portion; however, the non extended portion presents a far less strength in comparison with the filament part made thinner and stronger by the extension, bends easily deteriorating the physical aspect, so it can not really be applied to the price tag attachment.